


Time

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not long until they have to leave to save the world, but neither of them want this night together to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "time" prompt.

It seems like it's been years since the two of them were able to share a bed like this and not worry about being caught. In reality, it's probably only been months, as Yuri has never cared, and Flynn's learned enough from his time in the knights to know better than to feel ashamed of spending every free moment with someone he loves.

Even so, time isn't giving them much of a reprieve to just enjoy this night. The ominous cloud of what will come with the next morning cannot be forgotten, even in each other's company, once a perfect distraction from everything.

They need all of their strength for the coming day, so their little reunion is short, and not as satisfying as either wants, but it's enough. Just enough, to remind each of them of what they're fighting for on a personal level. Neither of them really believe they're fighting for the entire world, that's a far too large responsibility even for Flynn to fathom.

Yuri smirks and kisses him, tells him he's thinking too hard and that he really should try to sleep, the night isn't getting any longer, after all. Flynn absently agrees, concentrating harder on making sure he has every inch of Yuri, every new scar and sliver of muscle, memorised.

Just in case.

Yuri doesn't have the heart to tell him not to. He's doing exactly the same after all. One of them might not return tomorrow, and while it's too painful to say out loud, they both need this, need to know they'll have one last memory of warmth, and love, and affection, that will last longer than their mortal bodies.

They grew up with nothing but each other, and even now. amidst new friends and admirers, everything they want is contained in this tiny tent. They don't have much, but each other. Each other and time, that could be fast running out.

Time that they never want to end.


End file.
